My Cousin is a Kdrama Actor
by albinotanuki
Summary: Candy's cousin, who is a Kdrama actor, comes to Gravity Falls for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chiu Hyeon Jeong, but everyone calls me Candy. I live in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I hope one day to become an engineer in robotics. I'm pretty shy, but I've got good friends like Mabel and Grenda to support me when I need it. I moved to Gravity Falls from South Korea when I was little. Since then, I've alway had problems fitting in. Everyone just sees me as the shy, book-smart Asian girl. Sure I'm smart and shy, but I also like boys and techno music. How come no one stereotypes me on that? I also have a secret: my cousin, Chiu Yeot, is a famous Kdrama actor.

I normally don't tell people about my cousin since they stereotype me enough. He's been acting since he was little. My aunt, Sin Geos, pushed him into becoming one and is now his agent. He's really talented and has been in many dramas and even a few movies.

One day, Yeot and Aunt Sin Geos decided to come to Gravity Falls for a visit. I was nervous. I hadn't seen my Aunt and cousin for a long time and I was worried if anyone found out, they would make fun of me. The limo pulled up to our house and already, I was worried people would notice. Aunt Sin Geos got out wearing fancy and expensive clothes. Yeot, on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Yeot came over, hugged my parents, and then hugged me.

"Candy, I'm so happy to see you." said Yeot.

"I'm happy to see you too, Yeot." I replied.

I looked over at my Aunt, who only looked in disgust.

"So you're still living in this dump? Of all the places you've moved to, it'd had to be Gravity Falls."

"Sin Geos, Gravity Falls is a nice, quiet place to live." said my mom, "We just wanted Candy to live someplace where she can be herself."

"Why be yourself when you can live in luxury? This is why I moved to Seoul." said Sin Geos.

"Well come in. We made gimbap." said my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, we sat together in the living room and talked.

"We saw your latest show, Yeot." I said, "You were really good."

"Gomawo." said Yeot, "Playing a Vampire CEO is rewarding, but I'm glad I can take a break and be myself for a while."

"So, how was the trip over here?" asked my dad.

"Terrible." said Aun Sin Geos, "We had to fly with other passengers instead of taking a private jet all because my son had to donate money to charity."

"I just thought giving medical help to children in poor countries was more important." said Yeot.

"More important than your mother's love an affection?" said Sin Geos to my cousin.

"Enough!" said my mother, "I'm just glad you two are able to make it."

"I still can't believe my brother-in-law would move his family over to such a rundown part of the United States. You could've at least gone to Los Angeles or New York."

"Sin Geos, there's more to life than riches." said my father, "Anyways we prepared the guest room for both of you. Just make yourself at home."

My mother than turned to me.

"Candy, why don't you show Yeot around Gravity Falls?" asked my mom.

"I don't know." I said shyly.

"It'll be a good way for you two to catch up with one another." said my mom.

It wasn't that I didn't love my cousin; it's just that people might think that since I'm related to someone famous, they might think I'm too good for them. Than again, not a lot of people watch kdramas, so I might be okay taking him out.

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

"That's my girl." my mom said.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided I would show Yeot around Gravity Falls. I showed him the famous waterfall and we took a tour around the history museum. We later decided to take a break and get red velvet cake pops from the local coffee shop.

"I really like these cake pops. They're like petit fours on sticks." said Yeot, "I'll admit, the red coloring is a little off-putting, but once you get passed that, it's really delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." said Candy.

At that moment, I heard a familiar voice call out.

"CANDY!"

My face turned red. I turned around seeing my friends, Mabel and Grenda. They ran over to greet me.

"Candy, we just watched the new Ducktective and-"

I saw Mabel's eyes widen.

"OMG, IT'S CHIU YEOT!"

My face turned red.

"I don't get it. Who's Chiu Yeot?" asked Grenda.

"Chiu Yeot is South Korea's most famous Kdrama actor. He's starred in _Vampire CEO_, _Blooming Hibiscus_, and a bunch of movies as well." said Mabel.

"Yeah, never heard of them. I'm more of a _Last Element Manipulator_ kinda fan." said Grenda.

"I never saw that show." said Mabel.

"YOU NEVER SAW _THE LAST ELEMENT MANIPULATOR_?!" said Grenda with shock.

I was nervous, but since at least Mabel knew who my cousin was, I decided I would introduce to him.

"Mabel, Grenda, this is my cousin, Chiu Yeot."

"Anyang haseyo." smiled Yeot.

"He's your cousin?" asked Mabel, "Oh Candy, you're so lucky!"

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Well, Yeot and I have to go home right now."

"We can stay a little longer." said Yeot.

"I SAID WE HAVE TO GO!"

I grabbed Yeot's hand and ran off, dragging him with me.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat by the window, looking outside. Yeot came over with a can of soda in his hand.

"I brought you some Pitt Cola. I hear it's your favorite."

"Gamsahamnida." I sighed, taking the Pitt Cola.

"Is something the matter?" asked Yeot.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but part of the problem is you." I said.

"Me? Why?" asked Yeot.

"I get stereotyped a lot in this town. It's hard enough that I'm part of a tiny percentage of Asian Americans in Gravity Falls. I get bullied a lot by the other kids for being different; I didn't want you being a kdrama actor make look like more of a sore thumb."

"Oh..." said Yeot, sitting down next to me, "Well I can't speak from an Asian American perspective, but I do know what it's like to stand out and not be 'normal'."

"You do?" I asked.

"Eo." said Yeot, "Since I was little, I've had these certain 'quirks'. I have trouble holding hands with others and I end up holding their wrists instead. I also have trouble with social situations; I knew this girl once who really hated me. I thought her distain meant she liked me. I kissed her and she slapped me across the face for it. My quirks have helped me with my acting, but in reality, especially in dating situations, I am embarrassment, even to my mom."

I looked over at my cousin, feeling bad.

"Yeot, I had no idea." I said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand if you're embarrassed." said Yeot.

"But now I feel bad because my problems are so much less compared to yours." I said.

"I wouldn't say that." my cousin said, "I say it's more of a case-by-case situation. Just remember Candy, you're a smart, gifted girl and don't let anyone take that away from you."

I smiled a little. Then I hugged my cousin and he hugged me back. I was glad to be related to someone like him.


	5. Chapter 5

Th nest day, I was telling Yeot stories about the stuff I did over the summer while we did the dishes together.

"Wow Candy, you were really busy this summer." said Yeot.

I smiled as I put one of the dishes away.

At that moment, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I said.

I walked over to the front door and opened it. My eyes widen to see my friend Grenda and Mabel; the latter wearing a pink and white hanbok.

"Anyang Haseyo!" said Mabel.

"Mabel, why are you wearing a hanbok?" I asked in confusion.

"I just thought I'd make your cousin feel welcome." said Mabel.

"You DO know most South Koreans don't wear hanboks unless if it's on special occasions, right?" I asked.

"Well, your cousin coming over IS a special occasion."

"Yeah, I'm just here because Mabel promised to see _The Last Element Manipulator_ after I come with her to visit." said Grenda.

At that moment, my cousin came over.

"Oh, I see your friends from earlier are here." said Yeot.

Mabel walked over to Yeot and took his hand.

"I have to say, it's an honor to meet you, Chiu Yeot."

"Umm. Thanks?" said Yeot, obviously feeling a little awkward.

Mabel turned over to me and pulled out a DVD case.

"Say Candy, I was wondering if we can hang out at your house and watch one of your cousin's movies together."

I looked at the DVD case. It was _The Pretty Jester_; one of Yeot's award-winning films he starred in.

"I don't know." I said, "I'm not sure if my cousin would want to watch a movie he starred in; it could be a bit embarrassing."

"We can watch." said Yeot.

I was shocked.

"Are you sure, Yeot?" I asked.

"I don't mind." said Yeot.

"Great!" said Mabel before giving me the DVD, "Can you set it up for us?"

"Sure." I sighed.

I walked over to the tv, set up the DVD player, turned on the subtitles, and sat down with my friends and cousin. As we watched the movie, I could hear Mabel and Grenda awe-ing, laughing, and crying at various moments of the film. Honestly, it felt a bit weird to have your friends fawning over a relative in a movie. After the film ended, both of my friends were in tears.

"That was SO GOOD!" said Grenda.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

"Jun and Iseul should've ended up together in the end! Their love was so pure!" said Grenda.

Mabel turned her head over to my cousin.

"So Yeot, what was it like working with Ggul Ta Rae?" she asked.

Ggul Ta Rae was one of the actors in the movie, who was another acclaimed Kdrama actor.

"Yeah, we actually don't get along that much." said Yeot.

"Why not?" asked Mabel, "You two seemed to have such good chemistry on screen."

"Lets just say off-screen, our personalities are vastly different."

"What's he doing now?" I asked.

"Right now, he's serving time in the military; not sure when he'll be out yet."

"He's in the military?" asked Grenda, "But isn't he a famous actor?"

"All men between the ages of 18 to 35 are required by law to serve in the military in South Korea." I explained, "There are exceptions, but being famous doesn't count as an excuse to not serve."

"Boy, it's usually either that or bone spurs that get you out of being drafted here in the US." said Mabel.

There was an awkward pause for a moment. I decided to break it up.

"Anyone want some popcorn?"

"Sure!" said everyone.

"Great. I'll get some."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Yeot offered to take me out to breakfast at Greasy's Diner. We asked Aunt Sin Geos if she wanted to join us, but she didn't like the idea of eating at an American diner, so we just went by ourselves. I suggested we'd order the Dutch Baby. Yeot was rather confused, but when Lazy Susan brought over our breakfast, he seemed to grasp the concept a little bit.

"Okay, so now I know Dutch Baby isn't actually made out of babies. But why is it called that? Did people from the Netherlands invent it?"

"Nope. German Americans did." I explained, "The word 'Dutch' is an Americanized version of the word 'Deutsche', referring to the German Americans that settled in Pennsylvania and the Midwest."

"Oh." said Yeot, "Then why do they call it a baby?"

"I have no idea." I replied before taking a bite.

As we ate, I heard the door fling over and footsteps coming towards us. We looked over in shock. A young Korean man with feathery bangs wearing a leather jacket was standing in front of us.

"Anyang Yeot-shi!"

"Ggul Ta Rae?!" said Yeot, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still serving in the military."

"I'm done with my service." said Ta Rae, "Plus, when I heard you were visiting Gravity Falls, I thought I'd come to see you."

Ta Rae then pulled out a menu.

"You know, we use to eat all sorts of greasy American foods at the base. I'm thinking of ordering the garbage plate; that sounds like the most American food there is on this menu."

I could see my cousin's face flushed with embarrassment. I decided to get up.

"Check, please!"


End file.
